O Quarto Ano
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: O que fazer quando as curvas das vassouras são menos interessantes que as das garotas e o brilho dos olhos dos garotos mais intenso que os das bonecas para os filhos? Harry terá que descobrir por si só quando o Quarto Ano em Hogwarts chega para Lily.


Primeiro fic de Harry Potter!  
Harry POV.  
Espero que gostem! ;)

**

* * *

O Quarto Ano**

É quase uma tradição que no quarto ano em Hogwarts comecem a aparecer nos garotos e garotas os primeiros sinais de que eles cresceram. Foi nesse ano em que eu, Harry Potter, reparei pela primeira vez como uma garota pode ser encantadoramente atormentadora e incrivelmente atrativa. Assim como foi nesse ano que Gina começou os seus, hm, namoros pelo corredor. É, definitivamente não é um assunto reconfortante, mas naquele tempo eu tinha coisas mais preocupantes para pensar, como por exemplo o fato de minha sanidade ser altamente comentada.

Por bem ou por mal, chegou a hora dos meus filhos passarem pelo sufoco do quarto ano. E eu e Gina já tínhamos nos passado pelos os comentários astutos de James e as bochechas coradas de Al quando ambos passaram por isso e, dois anos após o último, nenhum de nós tinha realmente se preparado para a chegada nas férias de Natal de uma Lily sorrindo envergonhada e seus dois irmãos mais velhos revirando os olhos aparentemente tão irritados quanto Rony sem comida. E, bom, eu tinha certeza que por mais que um dos seus passatempos preferidos fosse irritar os irmãos, aquela expressão no rosto de James se pareceu mais que nunca com um verdadeiro Weasley: ciumento, carrancudo e levemente decepcionado. Acredite, eu conhecia bem aquela cara. Tive de crescer com cinco delas me julgando cada vez que Gina aparecia em casa com o cabelo desgrenhado ou o suéter amarrotado.

Alvo por outro lado parecia extremamente desconfortável, como se prendesse dentro de si um segredo tão profundo e sagrado que o simples fato de respirar seria a quebra do sigilo.

Ignorei todos os sinais até em casa, quando Lily continuou sentado no bando do nosso carro, a cópia perfeita de Gina, porém com um ar totalmente meu quando tinha sua idade. Ah, aquele olhar sonhador pela janela, como se o céu fizesse desenhos impossíveis nas nuvens e nos encontramos tão hipnotizados pelas feições perfeitas desenhadas nos rostos no céu que nos desligamos do mundo para apreciar as visões... Bom, eu não tive muito tempo pra ser romântico quando mais jovem, então tinha recentemente adquirido o dom um tanto quanto duvidoso de pensar como um garoto de 14 anos na primeira paixão, o que rendia olhares altamente assustados e, após algum tempo, tortos de uma Gina um tanto quanto insensível.

Sempre foi assim e sempre seria, a ruiva que eu tanto amava chorara em minhas vistas apenas uma vez e eu gostava disso nela, crescer com seis irmãos mais velhos a fez durona. Mas pela primeira vez eu vi um tom de real preocupação ao olhar a filha sentada, perdida em pensamentos. Eu sorri de canto para aquele olhar desesperado de uma verdadeira mãe de primeira viagem. O que era em parte verdade, já que até agora só tínhamos criado os garotos nessa idade.

- Filha, vamos. Já chegamos em casa... – Eu depositei minha mão em seus ombros e ela, levemente assustada com o repentino choque de realidade me seguiu.

Al engoliu em seco por uma fração de segundo e James bufou irritado como eu nunca tinha visto, virando as costas e seguindo para seu quarto pisando duro e soltando exclamações desconexas nas quais eu só consegui captar as palavras 'idiota', 'mãos dadas', 'trem', 'sozinhos' e mais uma série de palavrões um tanto inapropriados para um garoto de sua idade proferir. Ofensas a alguém, com absoluta certeza.

Subi com os malões para seus devidos quartos e, antes de poder verdadeiramente respirar deixando o último deles no fim do corredor, o quarto de Lily, vi pela primeira vez que sua porta se encontrava fechada. Nunca, em seus 14 anos de vida ela fechara aquela porta. Deixei as coisas na porta, ela pegaria depois. Mas meu instinto paterno me dizia que eu teria que encarar coisas nessas férias de Natal que eu não esperara tão cedo assim e que dariam certa confusão familiar.

No andar de baixo, a porta se abriu novamente e entrou por ela um garoto alto, com os cabelos indefinidamente coloridos. Sem cerimônia, deixou o casaco molhado pela neve pendurado e subiu ao segundo andar, onde eu o vi o, agora homem, de 24 anos correr para mim com os braços abertos e um sorriso meio torto, herdado do pai. Teddy Lupin era como um quatro filho para mim. Meu afilhado não poderia dar mais orgulho à minha família como hoje, trabalhando na seção de aurores no Ministério, em minha parceria. Eu chacoalhei aqueles cabelos hoje verdes, bagunçando-os.

- Eles já chegaram?

Assim como eu o considerava meu filho, os meus filhos o consideravam um irmão. E o sentimento era recíproco. Eu acenei afirmativamente e ele correu pelo restante do corredor até o último quarto, e com olhos mais arredondados e abertos que o normal se virou pra mim novamente.

- Fechada? – Ele tinha um tom perplexo e até preocupado, ao qual eu lancei um sorriso um tanto quanto cansado e conformado e dei de ombros, vencido. Saí pelo corredor deixando um Teddy confuso para trás e indo arrumar minhas malas para a viajem À Toca.

No caminho, porém, encontrei Gina sentada no sofá, olhando preocupada para um ponto qualquer no chão como se fossa uma coisa altamente preocupante. Será que ninguém nessa casa além de mim estava emocionalmente preparado para o crescimento de Lily?

- Que está acontecendo com ela, Harry? Ela _fechou_ a porta do quarto! – Eu soltei uma risada inconveniente e me arrependi quando recebi em resposta um olhar raivoso.

- Gina, desde quando você começou a fazer alarde de coisas pequenas e começar a ver conspirações até no fato de uma garota de 14 anos fechar a porta de um _quarto_? Achei que o paranóico da relação fosse eu...

Ela sorriu um tanto quanto sem graça e no segundo em que eu me sentei ao seu lado ela escorregou por entre meus braços, aninhando-se ali, como de costume. Mas nunca ocorrera antes eu sentir algo molhando meu suéter, e quando me virei pra ver o que acontecia, ela chorava. Eu abri um meio sorriso e beijei o topo de sua cabeça, sabendo que era melhor esperar que ela falasse. O silencio não durou muito mais e eu já lhe limpava as lágrimas quando ela conseguiu coragem para falar, entre alguns soluços reprimidos.

- P-por que e-eles t-tem que c-cres-crescer? D-droga de q-quarto ano q-que enlouquece e-esses g-garotos!

Guardei uma risada para não piorar a situação e respondi, colando meus lábios nos seus ouvidos, para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir.

- Calma Gin! Essa é à hora de eles _descobrirem_ os sentimentos. Devemos nos preocupar no ano que vem, quando eles _experimentam_ o que sentem...

Eu levei uma bofetada no braço um tanto mais forte do que precisava e ri.

-Não fale esse tipo de besteira Harry James Potter! Por que eu ainda te levo a sério? Estou tentando falar de um assunto delicado e você fazendo piadinhas...

Um suspiro e uma carranca bastaram para eu frear a vontade de dizer que não estava brincando e tentar reformular o que queria dizer.

- Eles crescem Gin, é inevitável. E, ao que parece, a pequena Lily não vai ser difícil como o James. Pelo visto ela puxou o pai, e não a mãe.

Ela ficou um sorriu amarelo com o comentário, mas era a mais pura verdade. Eu era a pessoa que achava romances a cosia mais distante da minha realidade naquele tempo enquanto Gina aproveitava o tempo livre nos corredores. Acompanhada.

Quando ela me pareceu uma pouco mais conformada com a situação eu beijei de leve os lábios ainda salgados pelas poucas lágrimas e voltei ao meu trajeto para o quarto, arrumar as malas.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei conferindo a bagagem, mas quando me dei por mim Gina chamava à porta para o jantar. Desci meio apressado, pois aparentemente com a sincronização da passagem do tempo na minha cabeça com o tempo real e o tempo do meu estomago, já era hora de comer.

Al já estava na mesa com Teddy e a me ver voltou àquele ar de segredos escondidos de mais cedo. Lupin apenas franziu as sobrancelhas ao ocorrido enquanto me observava sentar e constatava a chegada barulhenta e desajeitada de James à mesa. Ele parecia menos irritado e um pouco mais simpático quando deu um peteleco na cabeça do irmão e um tapinha nas costas de Teddy, mas isso mudou quando das sombras do corredor da sala apareceu uma Lily sorridente, cantarolando uma melodia desconhecida.

Ela passou por todos distribuindo sorrisos abertos e um beijo na bochecha de um Teddy com o cenho cada vez mais franzido. Eu sorri de volta, mas ela travou quando chegou a vez de James. Ele parecia irredutível em seu julgamento das atitudes da mais nova e ela um tanto quanto arrogante e decepcionada, sentou-se ao meu lado direito, deixando vago o lugar entre mim e James para Gina, que chegava com uma travessa de algo que cheirava incrivelmente bem.

- Então, como foi o trimestre? – Aquele clima não incomodava só a mim, e dei graças à Merlim por meu afilhado ter quebrado a tensão por mim.

Infelizmente o resultado não foi muito bom. Vi apenas Al engolir em seco novamente naquele dia, Lily corar até quase ficar da cor de seus cabelos e James cruzar os braços, encarando a irmã esperando que ela respondesse.

- Qual é, o gato comeu a língua de vocês? – Teddy parecia realmente empenhado em começar um diálogo por ali, mas estava difícil. Até James fazer jus ao seu segundo nome e soltar um comentário nada discreto, ao meu ver.

- Isso depende. Se você considerar Scorpius Malfoy um gato... Talvez ele até tenha pegado um pedaço da língua da Lily. Do jeito que estavam!

- James! – Lily gritou com o irmão antes de um silêncio mortal prevalecer na sala por um tempo que pareceu durar várias horas e ser cortado pela respiração de Al, que parecia não agüentar mias segurar o ar para sustentar aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria evitar que todos olhassem para ele.

Mas ele definitivamente não precisava se preocupar com isso. Eu me importava agora era de olhar de James para Lily, um tanto surpreso, admito. Gina parou onde estava e eu vi seu rosto perder a cor ao ouvir o nome Malfoy. Teddy arregalou os olhos e seu cabelo não parava de mudar de cor até se estabelecer um roxo berrante que muito me lembrava sua mãe. James parecia em parte satisfeito com aquela reação e em parte culpado por ter que olhar para os olhos verdes da pequena Lily se enchendo de lágrimas e ela largar os talheres, correndo, soluçando, seguindo para o andar de cima, provavelmente seu quarto.

- Fique acordado, James. Você é o próximo com quem eu vou conversar depois da sua irmã. – Acho que minha voz foi forte, por que teve o efeito desejado. Ele se encolheu um pouco na cadeira, desconfortável, enquanto eu subia pelo corredor e encontrava a porta novamente fechada.

Minha mão vacilou em bater por um instante, então eu respirei fundo, tomando coragem e bati.

- SAIA DAQUI AGORA, SIRIUS! – Me doeu ouvir que sua voz era de quem chorava.

- Sou eu Lily, abra. Só quero conversar com você. – Não ouvi nenhum som como resposta, ela devia estar considerando. Era melhor eu repensar... – Vamos Lilindinha, por favor.

Acho que aquele apelido antigo que Mione lhe dera a convenceu, porque eu ouvi o som da fechadura e então encarava um quarto um tanto desorganizado, com algumas roupas jogadas no chão e uma pilha de cartas, a única parte verdadeiramente organizada do local, cuidadosamente colocadas sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Acompanhei seus passos vacilantes até a cama, onde a garotinha ruiva a minha frente me lembrou muito uma outra ruiva que muitos anos atrás, na estação King's Cross, escondia-se entre as barras da saia da mãe... A semelhança era tão grande que eu não consegui conter um sorriso. Mas eu estava ali pra falar sobre outra cosia agora, e não sobre como ela era tão linda como a mãe e, aparentemente, tão tímida para assuntos do coração quanto o pai.

- Acho que algumas coisas ficaram um tanto quanto mal entendidas lá embaixo...

Ela pareceu ficar um pouco mais confortável em seu lugar e finalmente me encarou, com as bochechas e os olhos vermelhos e o rosto molhado por lágrimas secas pela manga do suéter. Em seus olhos parecia haver um agradecimento por eu não ser direto.

- Então... – Era nessas horas que eu sentia que roubava o papel de mãe que Gina deveria ter. Era ela quem deveria estar aqui falando com Lily sobre o primeiro namorado e não eu. Mas eu era apenas o começo. Ela viria depois, com certeza.

- Olha pai... O que o Sirius falou lá na mesa, não é serio! Eu juro, ele é só um ciumento bobo que fica pegando no meu pé por que...

Eu sabia o que aquela falta de palavras queria dizer. Significava que o complemento era algo como '..._eu estava beijando Scorpius no corredor do sétimo andar_'. Fiquei incrivelmente grato por ela se dar ao trabalho de não pronunciá-las. Talvez ouvir da voz dela me fizesse perder o controle e agir como os loucos que eu considerara os meus familiares mais cedo.

- Eu sinceramente não ligo.

Acho que fui um pouco grosso na escolha das palavras. Anos de convivência com uma pedra sem coração ou tato como Ronald Weasley deixa a pessoa um tanto quanto acostumada à insensibilidade alheia. Ela arregalou novamente os olhos antes de se virar bruscamente e enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro, reprimindo o que pensei ser uma grito, ou um soluço.

- N-não, Lilindinha! Não foi o que eu quis dizer, quer dizer, eu não ligo, mas no bom sentido. No sentido de que não é realmente algo grandioso... – Certo, aquilo não estava funcionando. Além de não fazer sentido pra mim, aparentemente soava cada vez pior aos ouvidos da minha pequena que soluçava mais e mais alto. – Lily, por favor! Desculpe-me, eu quero dizer... Um namorado _é_ grande coisa, mas eu não estou bravo com você!

Finalmente eu acertara. Aqueles olhinhos castanhos me encararam esperançosos e eu sorri, satisfeito. Internamente eu suspirei aliviado por ter encontrado as palavras certas.

- N-não? – Ela verbalizou ali todo o medo e vergonha de me decepcionar. Era palpável sua insegurança.

- É claro que não! Você está no quarto ano, e, bom, por mais que eu não queira você cresceu... E você é tão parecida com a sua mãe! Não tinha como os garotos não repararem em você, então... Bom, você me entendeu. – Na verdade nem eu havia me entendido, mas pareceu fazer algum sentido para ela que esboçou um sorriso e pulou sobre o meu colo.

Eu não a incomodaria agora com as minhas opiniões sobre ela _talvez_ ter escolhido mal, ou cedo demais. Quem diria, um Malfoy e um Potter. Uma Grifinória e um Sonserino. Uma filha de Harry e um filho de Draco. O destino realmente gostava de pregar peças sem graça.

Por Merlim, eu estava envelhecendo... Mas não me importava que fosse com a minha pequena em meu colo, como o bebê de cabelos ruivos que ela sempre seria para mim.

Olhei pela porta para constatar uma Gina sorridente pelo vão, satisfeita. Sorri-lhe de volta e acariciei os cabelos da garotinha em meu colo antes de me retirar.

- Arrume suas malas. Vamos pra'Toca amanhã e é _você_ quem vai dizer a todos os seus tios e primos quem é o seu novo namorado. – Senti-a estremecer com a possibilidade e me voltei para a porta novamente, onde Gina tinha desaparecido. – mas não se preocupe, as corujas também chegam lá.

Eu pisquei para ela, fazendo-a corar e encarar a pilha de cartas arrumada no canto.


End file.
